Music Box
by dokeshi91
Summary: Alefred y Matthew se mudan a Inglaterra por el nuevo trabajo de su  madre,consiguen una hermosa y espaciosa casa que encierra un trajico suceso que ocurrio hace 152 años atras que ha estado en secreto,hasta que Alfred encuentra una pequeña caja musical
1. caja musical

**DOKESHI**

Soy bien mensa para utilizar esta cosa xD pero bueno...¿que podría ?decir...es mi primer fanfic u/ú.

* * *

En una noche fría y silenciosa, dentro de una de las antiguas casas adineradas de Londres, en una lujosa habitación se escuchaban los sollozos de una persona.

-Maldición…esto no tenía porque terminar así…si tan solo tu…-decía un hombre que le temblaba el cuerpo mirándose las manos cubiertas de sangre y debajo de este un chico ya sin vida.

_152 años después._

Fuera de la misma mansión se encontraba un gran camión de mudanza seguido por un coche blanco que parecía bastante caro, de el bajo un chico rubio ,de ojos azules con gafas-valla es tan bonita como menciono mamá ¿no crees Al?-Volteo a ver a su gemelo que salía del coche con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si Mattew al igual que el clim…-no pudo terminar porque un estornudo le gano-genial este lugar es un asco ¡quiero regresarme a New York!

-"es cierto él no quería venir a este sitio" recordó Mattew.-Ven vamos a verla-jalo el brazo a su hermano.

Ya dentro de la casa vieron que conservaba el estilo victoriano nada a lo que los americanos estaban a acostumbrados, subieron a ver las habitaciones que les había asignado su madre y caminaron hasta un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta que decía "para Matt" con un osito polar, el hico sonrió y se adentro al cuarto su mellizo lo siguió el cuarto ya tenía todas las cosas de este "genial" pensó alegre Alfred tal vez sus cosas también estarían en su cuarto ,salió corriendo hacia el suyo un poco más apartado de la habitación de su hermano había una puerta con un papel pegado "para Al" con una nave espacial este sonrió ante el detalle de su madre .

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y un pequeño rechinido salió de esta al entrar sus cosas estaban ahí, pensaba en sacar sus videojuegos pero prefirió revisar su nuevo cuarto Era muy amplio, había una baño, una pequeña habitación que parcia ser el closet y una amplia ventana ,la abrió y fuera de este había un pequeño balcón se recargo sobre el frio concreto de este y observo el atardecer.

-Tal vez no esté tan mal el cambio-con este pensamiento se metió a su cuarto.

Ya pasaba más de la medianoche y todos los ya dormían tranquilos a excepción de cierto muchacho que se revolvía en su cama, el parecer tenía una pesadilla.

Podía verse en el agua, se sentía tan fría, estaba todo oscuro pero podía sentir hierbas babosas que rosaban con su piel, comenzó a desesperarse el oxigeno que llevaba en los pulmones le comenzaba estorbar necesitaba expulsarlo eh inhalar oxigeno nuevo y algo le impedía que subiera a la superficie.

Sintió que algo pesado lo golpeaba a la derecha volteo a ver de lo que se trataba, pesar de que estaba oscuro su vista se agudizo un poco, entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor; su cara cambió de sorpresa a terror , se encontraba un cadáver ya deformado flotando a lado suyo…

Un grito lleno toda la habitación, Alfred se encontraba sentado en su cama sujetándose la cabeza mientras regulaba la respiración –Matare a Mattew la próxima vez que llegue con una película de terror –tanteo la cama para encontrar su celular al encontrarlo checo la hora- 2:35 am…y se me fue el sueño, bueno iré a picar algo a la cocina –se levanto con pereza .Ya estando a medio camino a la cocina paró en seco al escuchar una melodía ,el miedo lo volvió a invadir –de-de seguro es Matt con alguno de sus peluches- subió de regreso y se acerco a la habitación de su hermano cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Mattew abrazando un oso y durmiendo plácidamente ,esto desconcertó al mellizo ,cerró la puerta la servidumbre dormía abajo y la melodía parecía provenir más arriba. Fue a su habitación por un casco de football americano y un bate de baseball y comenzó a seguir la melodía llego hasta el final de un pasillo que tenía una perta al abrirla encontró unas escaleras empolvadas, dudo un instante en subir o no pero la curiosidad le estaba ganando piso el primer escalón ocasionando un chirrido "maldito escalón escandaloso", siguió otros más tratando en vano que no se notara su presencia con dichos escalones hasta que llego a la puerta abrió la puerta y palpo la pared para encontrar el interruptor.

- ¿eh?-Miro confundido cada rincón del ático vacio pero no había duda que de ahí provenía el sonido ya que se escuchaba más fuerte comenzó a recorrer la habitación, el sonido de un ladrillo moverse bajo sus pies le llamo la atención; soltó el bate y removió el ladrillo, metió su mano y palpo un objeto frío-¿una caja musical?-Era una pequeña cajita verde con ornamentas doradas, se veía muy vieja pero en perfectas condiciones- si estaba ahí ¿Cómo logro sonar?-de pronto la melodía se detuvo, el bello de la nuca del chico se erizo sentía un frio recorrer, se paralizo por completo y vio como una mano paso alado de s rostro hasta llegar a la caja musical que Alfred llevaba en las manos cerrándola, al girar el rostro observo a otro chico pálido ,con la mirada verde perdida y ropas algo ya "pasadas de moda" y con un cabello rubio y despeinado; pero lo que más destaco fue la muy notable rajada que llevaba en el cuello en el cual se podía observar sangre fresca por dentro.

Poco a poco el invasor se acerco más hasta llegar a su rostro,un poco más,un poco más …hasta que sintió nos fríos labios sobre los suyos y todo lo demás se volvió oscuridad…

* * *

Se supone que debo de estar durmiendo porque tengo una exposción,pero nadamas no puedo.

Bueno ya la paro xD

* * *

**DOKESHI**

Si ya se esta corta,no me golpeen xD juro que el proximo capitúlo estara más largo y hablando de largo...ya me voy

se les agradece a las personas qe se tomen un ratiro de s tiempo a leer este fic y si me dejan un Review sere igual de feliz que Den ;D


	2. Un nuevo día

**Dokeshi**

Bien aqui les dejo el capitulo dos,trate de hacerla un poco más larga xD...bueno ya.

No se si sea necesario esto...bueno creo que si.

Los sexis personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al señorito Himaruya Hidekazu.

* * *

-_Albert…Albert…_

-mmm…-Escuchaba una suave y amable voz que repetía una y otra vez ese nombre. Su cuerpo le pesaba y se sentía muy cansado pero la curiosidad de ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz le gano.-¿Matt?-Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de su hermano.

-Levo rato tratando de despertarte

-¿Porque me llamabas Albert?-Su hermano lo miro confundido- olvídalo de seguro escuche mal, ¡Ah que flojera!-Se estiro en su cama

-hay que apresurarnos si no, no llegaremos a tiempo a la nueva escuela ¿por cierto que haces durmiendo con el bate?-Alfred parpadeo un par de veces y miro a su lado, efectivamente ahí estaba el bate.

Se rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza-¡nada! No me di cuenta que estaba ahí-Salió disparado de su cama y de su habitación-¿Ya hay comida? ¡Muero por una hamburguesa!

Ya estando listos salieron de la casa hasta el coche donde el chofer de la familia los esperaba, ambos subieron al coche .Alfred se perdió en su mundo mirando la pequeña ventana que le correspondía al ático en el que supuestamente estuvo anoche, tenía sus dudas, ¿había sido un sueño? Todo había sido tan real; los aromas, la música, la piel fría de ese extraño chico. Antes de que el coche arrancara le pareció ver una silueta tras esa vieja ventana, pero así tan pronto la vio se desvaneció.

En el ático se escuchaba una melancólica pero hermosa melodía, unos finos y blancos dedos le recorrieron el b borde de la pequeña caja y suavemente bajo la tapa, deteniendo la música…

"¿hace cuanto que estaba dormido?" ¿Dónde están mis cosas?" se pregunto, a paso elegante salió de esa habitación y bajo a recorrer la casa, todo había cambiado había cosas tan extrañas que no sabía cómo llamarlas como el pequeño aparato ruidoso que se encontraba frente a el ,tenía una melodía bastante molesta pero le causaba curiosidad .

No se dio cuenta de que una mujer ya grande que llevaba unas bajillas en la mano se encontraba tras de sí y al dar la vuelta, choco irremediablemente con esta, ocasionando que esta callera y que los platos se rompieran esparciendo los pedazos por el suelo.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamo el chico apresuradamente mientras le ofrecía a la mujer su mano para la, pero al parpadear la mujer ni la vajilla rota se encontraba en el suelo, todo se encontraba intacto.

-¿Si? residencia Jones- El muchacho no daba crédito a lo que veía ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

-Di-disculpe -llamo tímidamente cuando esta colgó el teléfono pero la mujer parecía ignorarlo ¿era sorda?¿quien se creía que era para ignorarlo?.Intento hacer algo más atrevido, empujó uno de los floreros ocasionando un tremendo ruido al estrellarse al suelo, volteo a ver a la mujer pero esta seguía en lo suyo, al mirar de nuevo el florero se sorprendió al ver que dicho objeto que acababa de romper se encontraba ahora en su sitio original y en perfectas condiciones-¿pero que?...-Dio unos pasos atrás y salió corriendo al jardín donde se encontró a un hombre ya grande de espaldas sembrando algunas rosas, se acerco a él y le toco el hombro, el hombre volteo a ver peor parecía que no veía a nadie por lo que siguió con s trabajo.

El muchacho ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando peor no lo quería aceptar, entró corriendo a la casa mirando para todos lados y entrando a habitaciones al azar tirando cosas a su paso. ¿Por qué había gente que no conocía?, ¿Por qué la casa había cambiado tanto?¿porque nadie le veía ni le escuchaba?... se detuvo al entrar a una gran habitación con grandes ventanas y sin cortinas, lo único que había ahí eran cajas y un enorme espejo de piso, caminó lentamente hacia él hasta que sus dedos tocaron dicho cristal

Al ver su reflejo y contemplar una herida que tenía en el cuello, comenzó a temblar llevo sus manos ambas manos a esa herida …un grito desgarrador se escucho por toda la mansión, pero nadie le escucho.

* * *

La nueva escuela de Alfred según el "daba miedo" ,era un edificio realmente viejo como la mayoría de las construcciones de esa ciudad. Su hermano había quedado en otro salón y se habían quedado de ver a la hora del descanso, ya estaba un poco retrasado por lo que apuro el paso – Todo por culpa de ese sueño… ¡y del otro también!-Cuando abrió la puerta del salón los alumnos lo voltearon a ver y después siguieron en lo suyo, iba a entrar cuando sintió un flashazo haciendo que después se llevara ambas manos a los ojos- ¡Me atacan! –

-Eres el nuevo ¿Cómo te llamas?-Alfred bajo la vista, el muchacho era realmente bajito y por su físico se veía a leguas que era oriental.

-Alfred, Alfred Jones-le tendió la mano y el otro contesto el gesto.

-Mucho gusto Alfred, mi nombre es Kiku Honda, espero que seamos amigos-La sonrisa de ese chico era cálida, cosa que le agrado a Alfred

-¡claro!

Alfred se sentó junto a Kiku y poco después las clases comenzaron, en el lapso del día se dio cuenta que ambos tenían casi los mismos gustos y se la pasaron hablando de videojuegos, comics y películas. Hasta que finalizaron las clases.

Al salir se encontró con su hermano que se encontraba en la puerta principal hablando animadamente con un rubio con cara de pervertido ,antes de que Alfred llegara el acompañante de Matthew se retiro.

-¡Matt ya tienes novio ¡ genial ahora ya te podre extorsionar con mamá-Este comentario hizo que su mellizo se sonrojara.

-¡Al!-Alfred se rió adoraba molestar de esa manera a su hermano, sabía que era muy tímido y era muy fácil provocarlo.

-Bueno ya vamos a casa…!muero de hambre¡ la comida que venden aquí es horrible¡ inglesa tenía que ser ¡

-Bueno no sé, a mi Francis me invito de su almuerzo

-Huy Francis~-picándole la mejilla izquierda a Mathew, después de eso sintió todo el peso de un libro en su cabeza, "debería de dejar de molestarlo "fue lo que pesó.

Al llegar a su casa subió a paso lento las escaleras mientras arrastraba su mochila en el piso, quería echarse a dormir, sentía como si no hubiera dormido – Definitivamente el cambio de horario me va a matar-cuando llego por fin a la puerta se dispuso a abrirla pero un sonido le detuvo ,eran un débil llanto, ¿Quién se había metido en su habitación?.

Al entrar se encontró con un chico en la esquina de su habitación-¿oye quien eres y porque están en mi habitación?

-¿tu habitación?-respondió el chico que se encontraba sentado en el suelo-¿Puedes verme?-Esto emociono al rubio de cierta forma.

-¡Ah ¡mi madre te contrato ¿verdad?-no escuchando la última pregunta-, bueno no sé si Elizabetha te dijo pero las habitaciones de la servidumbre se encuentran abajo, esta es mía-El otro pareció enojarse-y no me mires así.

-¡ah estupendo! Solo eso me faltaba! –Alfred se quedo perplejo al ver que el chico se había desvanecido para luego volver a aparecer a poca distancia de frente a él- Esta es mi habitación y el que se debe de ir eres tú.

-Q-que es lo que acabas de hacer…espera entonces ¿no fue un sueño?-El otro le miro confundido.

-¿de qué hablas?

-De lo que paso en la madrugada-no podría decirle que no lo recordaba

-¿ah?-ok, no parecía ni enterado

-Yo, anoche, ca-caja musical,t-tu de la nada y-y tenias-señalando su cuello, El fantasma al ver el gesto que ponía el otro se cubrió aun más de lo que ya tenía cubierta la zona de la herida-¿estás muerto?

El otro bajo la mirada-eso creo…no…no recuerdo nada, es como si hubiera estado dormido todo este tiempo, todo es tan extraño-El chico se agarro la cabeza con fuerza y se agacho, comenzaban a salirle algunas lagrimas más, todo era tan extraño para el.

Alfred se puso de cuclillas también y ladeo la cabeza para ver al chico. ¿Ese era un fantasma? ¿Por qué no sentía temor ante él? Siempre se imagino a los fantasmas como seres horripilantes que se la pasaban asustando gente y haciendo maldades, con cadenas y sabanas-Sabes eh escuchado que los fantasmas que están en la tierra es porque tiene que hacer algo que dejaron pendiente y por eso no descansan en paz.

-¿Algo que dejaron pendiente?

-si

-No recuerdo…todo es borroso…pero hay algo que no comprendo…si dices que las almas en pena no descansa en paz porque dejaron algo pendiente ¿Por qué yo desperté hasta ahora?-Alfred se quedo pensando hasta que puso cara de "lo tengo".

-Ayer encontré una caja musical-al momento de sacarla dentro un compartimiento que se encontraba bajo las lozas apareciste tu de la nada.

-¿Qué tienen que ver eso?¿y porque eres el único que me puede ver?

- y si tú estabas encerrado ahí-Sonaba lógico…-Espera ¿el único?¿enserio?

-si…

-¿Te suicidaste? ¿O te asesinaron?

-No creo, no recuerdo…pero siento que no tenía motivos para hacerlo, además cada que veo esto-cerrando aun más el cuello de su camisa-siento coraje eh impotencia…lo más seguro es que me asesinaron ¿quisiera recordar todo...

Alfred sintió pena por el chico y enojo por la persona que le había hecho eso, así que tomo una decisión-¡Como yo Alfred soy un héroe te ayudare a encontrar lo que dejaste pendiente y saber qué es lo que te paso!…eh…¿Cómo te llamas?

-Arthur

-¡wow que nombre tan fuerte¡ pero no se te parece- Arthur puso un puchero bastante gracioso desde el punto de vista de idea de ayudar a un fantasma realmente le emocionaba.

Ya en la noche Alfred se encontraba dormido en una pose algo graciosa y con la boca abierta ,era observado por Arthur que estaba sentado en un sillón de la habitación del americano junto a la ventana.

Las dudas que tenía desde la mañana no le dejaba de dar vuelta ¿Por qué lo habrían asesinado?

* * *

**Dokeshi**

*-* por cierto muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad ;w;.

como borre el fic para corregirlo se perdieron los primeros comentarios u_u...luego me di cuenta lo facil que era haber editado el texto o_óU

**Spawn666:**no por Dios no! no mates a los gatos...yo no tengo pero quisiera uno xD y como ya me amenazaste de muerte lo seguire .-.

**Setsuka_minami:**no te preocupes chica tus comentarios son bien recibidos y gracias por los concejos ;w; y señalarme mis herrores ,muchas gracias.

**Ryoku-chan-148: **que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia,si tambien ami me gustan las de fantasmas xD,espero que este capitulo te agrade...aunque este no esta terrorifico D:

**Leonore4love:**wow ¿encerio es interesante? n/n ¡gracias por tu comentario chica¡

**Myobixhitachiin:** Te juro que trate de hacerla más larguita ;_; pero bueno xD supongo que conforme avance agarre más experiencia en esto, y no ocmo crees no me ando desvelando*mirando a ver la hora 1:49* ejem...

**:**si terror ...o bueno eso quise intentar,gracias por las felicitaciones °^° y a decir verdad me fue vastante bien en mii exposicion xD, una ves más ¡gracias!

**Serket_girgam:** pues aqui te dejo el siguiente capitulo,espero que tambien te guste y sino ¿puedes pegarme? ok,no xD y pues la idea es terminarlo 8D

**Pasta_physco:** me alegra que te gustara mi historia :) y si,nuestro querido Arthur esta muerto u3u

,


	3. pequeñas pistas

Capitulo 3

Alfred se encontraba en un lugar que en ningún momento de su vida se imagino pisar… La biblioteca.

Sus dos últimas clases eran libres pero tenía que esperar a Matthew que todavía se encontraba en clases por lo que decidió entrar a averiguar cualquier cosa relacionada con esa casa,podría buscar con el nombre del fantasma ,pero este solo sabía que se llamaba Arthur y ese era un nombre bastante común en Inglaterra. En su casa no podía averiguar la gran cosa ya que su pc se encontraba atascada de videojuegos y tenía una velocidad que cualquier caracol le podría ganar.

Después de unas cuantas horas y cerros de libros a los costados una página que traía el fragmento de una noticia de la casa donde ahora habitaba-Ah que genial soy- Sonrió ante el descubrimiento y fue a pedirle a la bibliotecaria que le sacara una copia.

La tarde era buena, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor…toda una rareza, el viento era fresco… ¿que estará haciendo en estos momentos?

Ya quería llegar y mostrarle a Arthur lo que había encontrado

-Ludwin Está manejando muy lento-se quejo Alfred.

-¿Cuál es tu impaciencia en llegar?-Le cuestiono su hermano, desde hace días parecía algo raro.

-Nada, solo que muero de hambre-Mintió la verdad estaba muy lleno. Mathew alzo una ceja.

-si te comiste tres hamburguesas en el descanso

-Estoy en crecimiento-traro de excusarse.

-Crecerás por otros lados si sigues así-vio indicios de que su hermano iba a protestar pero quería ahorrarse la discusión así que interrumpió- oh mira ya llegamos.

Al entrar a su casa corrió directo a su habitación, pero al entrar no había nadie, de repente pensó "el día está muy bonito, ha de estar en el jardín". Dejo su mochila en el suelo pero antes de salir saco la copia que hace unas horas había sacado y bajo lo más rápido que pudo.

Desde que conoció a Arthur su vida había tomado una dirección interesante, se sentía como todo un detective o héroe de alguna historia, ¿Cuántas personas tenían la oportunidad de conocer a un fantasma en su casa y hablar con él?

Al salir al jardín lo encontró sentado en el pequeño kiosco frente al pequeño lago, con la cabeza recostada en a mesita, tal vez observando dicho lago, debería estar aburrido, después de un par de días de encontrar a Arthur se percataron de que este no podía salir del terreno de la mansión y el jardín, se dedujeron que a lo mejor su cuerpo se encontraba sepultado dentro del terreno.

El ruido de la tierra debajo los pies de Alfred hicieron que el fantasma se diera cuenta de su presencia por lo que giro la cabeza con un gesto aburrido.

-¿y cómo te fue hoy?-pregunto Al.

-Sabes, estoy empezando a pensar de que te burlas de mí.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-No es que pueda hacer mucho, tomando en cuenta de que nadie me ve, ni me oye y las cosas que tomo se regresan a su sitio…

-que desperdicio, ¿sabes? si yo fuera tu habría muchas cosas que quisiera hacer,por ejemplo Elizabetha es muy bonita pe…-se cayó al ver el rostro de enfado de Arthur-"se me olvidaba de que es todo un caballero"-pensó de forma irónica- bueno ya.

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo?-Alfred saco unos papeles de su chaqueta

-En realidad casi nada, la biblioteca de la escuela no manejas mucho de esos archivos, solo pude encontrar una noticia, al parecer menos de la mitad de esta casa se incendio en diciembre 1861,podría ser la fecha en la que falleciste-Arthur desapareció para después volver a aparecer tras de Alfred para poder ver el papel .El texto estaba algo chueco y había una fotografía blanco y negro de mala calidad de la casa en el área afectada -según aquí hubo un muerto que se quedo atrapado en una de las habitaciones, faltaba una parte del periódico así que no se de quien se trato…¿has recordado algo?.

-Algo…pero no tiene forma, son solo imágenes sin sentido para mí.-Al le revolvió el cabello de forma fraternal, sabía que debía ser frustrante todo esto para Arthur-¡hay!

El viejo jardinero que pasaba por ahí con sus herramientas vio a lo lejos que su joven amo parecía hablar solo-¡Ja ¡esta juventud cada vez es más extrañas y luego dicen que yo soy el loco.

Ya el sol se había ocultado, Alfred se encontraba en su escritorio haciendo los deberes mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos a todo volumen, por su parte Arthur se encontraba recostado sobre la cama observando y escuchando la cajita musical. Cerró los ojos y se concentro, tratando de recordar algo lo que fuera.

Pudo ver unas cuantas imágenes eran muy borrosas pero parecía un campo, un campo de flores amarillas que bailaban con el viento, pudo sentir la brisa y las puntas de las hojas picarle, mas al frente había un puente y lo que parecía ser un rio tranquilo, inclusive podía escuchar el sonido del agua. Correr.

-_¡Arthur!-_alguien le llamaba, miro hacia donde venia la vos pero no había nadie más que el-_Arthur_-La voz sonaba alegre, un poco burlona y le pertenecía a un chico. Corrió tratando de seguir la voz que no paraba de llamarlo pero lo único que encontraba eran más flores amarillas a su paso y la voz se hacía cada vez más lejana.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el pomo de la puerta sonó, Era el hermano de Alfred que se asomo tímidamente, llevaba rato llamándolo pero el otro como llevaba audífonos no pudo oírle y el tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que tampoco le escucho. Rápidamente Arthur cerró la caja.

Matthew se acerco y le dio dos suaves toques en el hombreo del hombro de Al. Este al sentirlo volteo a ver y se quito los audífonos.

-Ya está la comida Al, llevo como media hora llamándote.

-¡Bien! Muero de hambre.

-Wuah que bonita-Matthew vio la cajita que se encontraba en la cama. La tomo y se sentó sobre el colchón. Alfred vio como Arthur se arrimaba para no ser "aplastado" por su mellizo.-No sabía que te gustaran ¿puedo abrirla?- Su hermano le respondió que sí y el fantasma puso cara de molestia, Alfred le pareció divertida la expresión que había puesto, en congio los hombros dándole a entender de "que mas podría hacer".-que linda melodía –vio con ternura la caja, recorrió con los dedos las ornamentas altorrelieve que tenia –¿uh?¿qué es esto?-Le llamo la atención una de las ornamentas que parecía que se separaba de las demás , al empujarla para abajo se abrió una pequeña tapa. Dentro de él se encontraba una pequeña bolsa color vino, Matt la tomo, al retirarla vio que debajo de esta, en la base de la tapa había algo escrito- "con amor A. W."

-¿de qué hablas?-Tanto Alfred como Arthur se acercaron a Matthew.

-¿No lo habías visto?-Alfred tomo la pequeña bolsa y Arthur no dejaba de ver la inscripción dentro la caja.

-No-Cuando abrió la bolsa lo que saco fue un mechón de cabello rubio cenizo, volteo a ver a Arthur y este seguía observando la caja con cierta confusión.

Se hiso un rato de silencio hasta que el estomago de Alfred se quejo.

-Sera mejor que bajemos a cenar, sino la señorita Elizabetha se enoj-

-¡QUE ESPERAN USTEDES DOS PARA BAJAR A COMER!-se escucho la voz enojada de la mujer desde abajo.

-Esa mujer nació molesta…

-¡DIJISTE ALGO ALFRED!-Se le olvidaba que Elizabetha tenía un buen oído.

Ambos rubios bajaron dejando al fantasma en la habitación, Arthur tomo la bolsita que en unos momentos tenia Alfred en las manos, la envolvió entre sus manos y la acerco a su pecho – A.W. ¿Quién será?

Ya eran aproximadamente las 2 de la madrugada, Arthur ya tenía la costumbre de sentarse en el sillón que estaba junto la ventana para observar la luna, en una de las manos sostenía la bolsita con el mechón de cabello, dio un largo suspiro y miro hacia abajo.

Levanto mas el cuello cuando vio que en el jardín había un hombre con ropas blancas muy finas que le sonreía dulcemente, no podía verlo muy bien por la oscuridad que provocaban los arboles, pero podía ver que sus labios se movían, decía algo, pero no podía escucharle ni entenderle. Iba a abrir la ventana pero un sonido de algo que se cayó hizo que se sobresaltara y se detuviera. Al girarse vio que se trataba de lo que Alfred llamaba Celular, que se había caído cuando Alfred se giro en la cama.

Al mirar de nueva cuenta el jardín solo vio los arboles que se mecían suavemente, sin rastros de aquel hombre.

* * *

Bien xD escribí esta parte porque estaba algo inspirada[si ya se está corto B(] por una canción que no me deja de dar vueltas xD

Andaba viendo Extra normal, una porquería programa que se da en mi país, que siempre pongo pero que por ratos veo, si es que algo me llama la atención.

Y pues hablaron de una banda que ha sido asustada en su cuarto de ensayo por el espíritu de una niña y pues le hicieron esta canción

El grupo se llama Inbox y la canción "fantasma" xD que original(?)

El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el viernes o el sábado,esta vez juro por la memoria de Arthur que lo hare más largo. Nos vemos hasta entonces.

Arthur:¡deja de jurar con mi nombre!

Muchísimas gracias a las lindas chicas que me leen y las que me comentan n/n me hace muy feliz .En especial el que les guste esta historia.

Se me cuidan

,


	4. Campo de flores

**Dokeshi:**

**Pirmero que nada ¡disculpenme!,soy tan distraida xD,no me di cuenta que empezaban mi semanas de examenes -3-**

**y tube que hacer por chachos este capitulo... ._. bueno ya **

* * *

No sabía si se encontraba en el mundo de los vivo o de los muertos, se sentía tan relajado, hasta sentía que flotaba…

_-Pst… Alfred ¡Alfred!_

-No, Arthur ahora… no

Su amigo Kiku no sabía qué hacer, Alfred se había dormido a mitad de la clase de historia y por sus divagaciones a voz alta, había logrado llamar la atención del profesor que ahora se encontraba frente al americano con una cara de pocos amigos .Kiku opto por moverle un poco el hombro pero resulto inútil, el chico sí que tenía el sueño pesado. El profesor hizo señas al japonés de que parara y tomo el libro un libro del escritorio de unos de los chicos.

Un fuerte grito por parte de Alfred se escucho en el salón, seguido por la carcajada de sus compañeros.

-¿Quién demonios fue?-El chico alzó la mirada y encontró la de un profesor muy molesto-oh oh-Se rio nerviosamente-Lo siento

-Es bueno saber que le interesa mi clase Señor Jones, ahora si me disculpa podría poner más atención a la clase que a "Athur"-El chico se sonrojo ¿Qué estuvo diciendo mientras estaba dormido?

Ya las clases habían terminado, algunos alumnos se despedían, otros se quedaban a platicar y unos mas se iban a los eventos escolares. Menos mal era viernes tenía todo el fin de semana para descansar.

Kiku acomodaba sus libros dentro su mochila, cuando termino volteo a ver a su compañero de mesa que seguía adormilado-Alfred, se encuentra usted bien, pereciera que no durmió bien ayer.

Alfred dio un largo bostezó -no, no dormí bien, me la pase anoche hasta tarde en el computador buscando algo, pero va muy lento.

-¿Qué buscaba?-Alfred se lo pensó ¿sería bueno decirle? , lo medito unos segundos y opto por no decirle ¿Qué pensaría del?, definitivamente que era un loco.

-quería… ¡bajar el nuevo videojuego de resident evil antes de que saliera a la venta!¡SI ESO¡ -se rio escandalosamente, tenía la corazonada de Kiku no le creería esa sobreactuación.

-Qué casualidad, yo tengo ese juego, lo descargue la semana pasada- "oh que gran actor soy hahaa" pensó muy feliz Al.-si quieres mañana te lo traigo-Tomo dramáticamente las manos de Kiku.

-¡Gracias eres una gran persona, ¿Qué llevas ahí?-señalando la revista que traía en la mano.

-Una revista-Kiku le dio la revista al ver la cara de enfado que el americano había puesto con tan obvia respuesta, con solo mirar la portada Alfred quedo azul, odiaba esos temas y lo más irónico es que se estaba adentrando a una.

-paranormal… ¿te gustan estas cosas?-Los ojos del japonés brillaron, asintiendo con la cabeza energéticamente.

-¡Sí! ¿A usted no?, pienso que es genial, que daría por tomarle una fotografía a alguno de esos seres o gravar tal vez una psicofonía -Kiku saco una cámara Dios sabe donde.

Alfred se imagino una escena de su amigo Oriental persiguiendo a Arthur en toda la mansión y este tratando de escapar.

* * *

Llevaba desde la mañana siendo perseguido en el jardín por un pequeño gatito blanco con ojos amarillos y motita café en el ojo izquierdo, al fantasma no le desagradaba su compañía, además era agradable que alguien además de Alfred notara su presencia…bueno además del jardinero, que por un descuido de andar practicando en mover objetos ,en ese caso un par de vasos sí que se regresaran a su sitio, no se percato de que el pobre anciano estaba tras de él y obviamente el viejo casi muere del susto al ver ese par de vasos moviéndose solos . Ahora el viejo jardinero andaba con amuletos colgados por su cuello, poner velas por todos lados e inciensos jurando que la casa estaba maldita.

Arthur se sentó en el kiosco y recargo sus brazos en la mesa y sobre estos su cabeza, el gatito salto hasta la mesa y comenzó a untarse en la cabeza de este, produciendo un ronroneo. De repente una imagen de un niño jugando con un gato blanco vino a su mente, el eco de risas infantiles.

Arthur escucho el motor del coche, seguida de la escandalosa voz de Alfred, le dio unas cuantas palmaditas al gato en su cabeza y desapareció.

Mientras tanto Alfred entraba a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas – ¿Arthur?-al girarse ahogo un grito al toparse de golpe con el fantasma- ¡ah! ¡No hagas eso!-Arthur solo se rio.

-lo siento ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-se sentó en su sillón favorito, Alfred se tiro en la cama boca arriba. Tomo la caja musical que se encontraba a lado de su almohada y la abrió viendo la inscripción

–A.W.… debió ser una chica muy bonita…y muy adinerada.

-seguro que sí, tengo buen gusto-dijo orgulloso Arthur.

-Si igual que la música-murmuro Alfred.

-¿Dijiste algo? – el fantasma frunció el ceño y es que desde que se conocieron siempre discutía de la música, ropa, comida y pasatiempos, defendiendo que en su época era mejor, ¿que se creía ese mocoso?, tenía la necesidad de contestarles unas cuantas pero se aguantaba, sabía que el chico le estaba ayudando a averiguar su pasado y el porqué seguía atado a mansión, tenía en cuenta de que ya había pasado varias noches sin dormir bien por andar buscando información resultando en vano su esfuerzo,sus ojeras y su mirada lo decía.

Desapareció y volvió a reaparecer alado de Alfred en el pequeño espacio que dejaba entre su cuerpo y la pared, le miro con preocupación- deberías de descansar, esta casa tiene suficiente con un fantasma-le sacudió los cabellos y vio como lentamente este cerraba los ojos.

Cuando los abrió se encontró en un lugar que le hacía sentir una extraña felicidad, un hermoso y extenso campo de flores amarillas, las plantas le llegaban por arriba de los tobillos, Las nubes e iban y venían de forma acelerada como si el tiempo corriera rápido.

Alfred se puso a caminar sobre aquel campo, realmente se sentía bien estar en ese lugar, una extraña sensación de libertad. En su caminata topo con algo metálico, se agacho para ver que se trataba.

Pasó sus manos sobre la tierra y arranco unas cuantas raíces que casi habían crecido encima de él. Descubrió una pequeña placa de bronce, tenía las letras ya desgastadas pero podía seguro que si se concentraba podría leerlo.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte haciendo que los pétalos amarillos se desprendieran llenando el paisaje de estos ,las nubes se aceleraron mas desasiéndose de poco en poco vio que la tierra se volvía roja y liquida ;y el cielo se pinto de naranja, las sombras comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

El chico alzo la vista a dirección donde habían un montos de arboles, tras uno de estos estaba escondido alguien, no podía distinguir su rostro, pero se dio cuenta que se trataba de una mujer, quien soltó una carcajada que retumbo por todo el lugar.

Alfred decidió seguir a la persona pero cuando quiso correr se dio cuenta que sus pies estaban siendo tragados por la tierra, cada vez que quería dar un paso se hundía mas y mas, bajo la mirada y la tierra se había vuelto viscosa y roja ; grandes gotas se desprendían del suelo violando la ley de la gravedad, de pronto la tierra le llegaba a la altura del pecho quedando casi frente a frente con la placa que había encontrado hace unos momentos que al igual que el estaba siendo tragada, la miro fijamente hasta que pudo descifrar algo en toda sopa de letras desgastadas- ¿Whitewood?-La carcajada traviesa se volvió presente, haciéndose repetidos ecos que Alfred siguió escuchando hasta que la tierra lo devoro por completo.

Se levanto exaltado, tomando aire a grandes bocadas, agarro con fuerza las sabanas a su costado. Esto había llamado la atención de Arthur quien se acerco rápido a Alfred.

-Alfred estas bien-Este no le contestaba -¡Alfred!- y el fantasma no tenía mucha paciencia.

-¡auch! fantasma agresivo-Se froto la frente donde hace un rato Arthur le había dado un golpe.

-¡No reaccionabas!

-Ah lo siento…es que tuve un sueño raro…

-¿Un sueño? ¿Qué soñaste?-Alfred se le quedo viendo de una forma muy seria haciendo que Arthur se acercara mas por la curiosidad.

-pues…-Se froto la barbilla

-y¿ bien?

-Para serte sincero no recuerdo…

Un nuevo quejido por parte del americano se escucho en la habitación, quien ahora le salían lagrimones y se agarraba la cabeza

- Porque me pegas-Arthur se sonrojo levemente.

-¡Idiota me preocupaste!

-Oh te preocupe, que lindo de tu parte

Tenía unas ganas de lanzarle el jarrón que tenia alado pero desgraciadamente su condición no se lo permitía, "Maldito mocoso" es lo que pensó,. Un relámpago ilumino el cuarto seguido por el sonido de la lluvia que parecía ser muy fuerte, Arthur recordó algo muy importante y necesitaba la ayuda del grandote que tenía enfrente.

-O-ye Alfred-agacho la mirada apenado.

-¿Qué sucede? Cambias tu humor muy rápido ¿sabes? –El fantasma paso por alto eso ultimo y miro con determinación a Alfred.

-necesito tu ayuda…

Ambos salía al jardín, Alfred llevaba una sombrilla que no le serbia de mucho, la lluvia era muy fuerte, Arthur ibas delante de él, fueron hasta la bodega donde el jardinero guardaba sus herramientas que estaba unos metros detrás del kiosco. Abrió la vieja puerta de madera, cerro el paraguas. Al entrar estaba oscuro y el interruptor no servía pero podía distinguir algunas cosas, entrecerró los ojos para poder encontrar al otro chico que se le había adelantado.

-¿Arthur?-Camino entre unas cajas, tropezando con unas y tirando algunas herramientas-¡oh maldición!

-Aquí estoy-El fantasma tomo la manga de la chamarra de Alfred para guiarlo a donde quería llevarle, sintió un tirón en su manga hacia abajo obligándole a ponerse de cuclillas, sintió algo peludo y mojado en su mano-¿Qué es esto?

Un fuerte estornudo se escucho en el pasillo y se podían ver pequeños charcos de agua hacia la habitación de cierto rubio quien ahora se cambiaba la ropa mojada, cuando termino se acerco al pequeño gatito que seguía húmedo y tiritaba del frio envuelto en una frazada alado del fantasma, le acaricio un par de veces y el minino comenzó a ronronear.

-Gracias

-No hay de que…sabes cuándo Matt y yo éramos pequeños encontramos bajo la lluvia a un pequeño perro con el cuello de lado, le habíamos puesto Lucky –Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro al recordar su niñez con su tímido mellizo-Pero mi madre lo llevo a una perrera…

-¿una que?

-tu madre… llevo algo de tiempo despierto y no eh visto a tu madre más que en cuadros

-Ella trabaja y viaja mucho, desde que murió papá ella se encarga de la empresa-Alfred volteo a ver el reloj-2 de la mañana, oye Arthur ¿quieres jugar videojuegos conmigo?.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, en una esquina del blanco techo una mancha de carbón se fue extendiendo, dentro de esta se podía ver una expresión de desesperación…

* * *

**Dokeshi:**

**Bien el proximo capitulo tratare de subirlo el sabado ¡pero no prometo nada! xDDD**

**soy una irresponsable ;_;.Gracias por sus comentarios,leerlos me motiva a seguir esta cosa xDD**

**nos vemos .**

**3**


End file.
